


Childhood Squabbles

by WickedInk



Series: Argue, Fight, and Kiss a Little [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, fightin' titans is totally a thing and i am the yellow one, mama jaeger doing what mamas do best, tiny erejean fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedInk/pseuds/WickedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were four, what could they possibly argue over all the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Squabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this lovely little daycare au I came up with instead of studying for a psychology exam. Tiny!EreJean fights give me strength.

At the time, Carla Jaeger had believed that enrolling her children into daycare had been a good choice. With her husband taking on more hours at the hospital and her going back to school, there just wouldn't be enough time in the day to give them the proper attention that they needed.

 

After they took custody of Mikasa (may her parents’ souls rest in peace, god that accident was awful), the prospect of daycare was growing better and better. Mikasa was the quieter of the two but her and Eren together, along with the sweet little blond boy Armin from down the street, made a dangerous combination when fed any sorts of sugary substances. She loved her children, she really did, but she just couldn't put up with the constant repetitive fights and the running and the _screaming._

 

Why not pay someone who was trained in child care to look after her babies for a few hours a week? Her mother would smack her lips and shake her head if she ever knew that her grandchildren were being “pandered off to some weirdos”, as she so often put it. Carla never really paid any attention to her mother’s criticisms of her parenting because she grew up in a time where people were paired with their spouses at birth for a price and she never wanted Carla to marry Grisha anyway; the marriage thing is a story for another day.

 

Daycare doesn't make her a bad parent; just a modern one.

 

So she signed Eren and Mikasa up at Rose-Marie’s Head Start Center where they learned to tie their shoes and name colors and had precisely timed naps. The staff was a little…eccentric to say the least, but they knew how to do their jobs and her children came home every week with higher skill levels in subjects four year olds should’ve been knowledgeable in.

 

For the first few weeks everything was golden. Armin attended the same center, which appeased Eren and Mikasa, along with a whole slew of other children. The staff was friendly and knew all the children by name and had no problems with getting to know the parents. The center’s director, a Mr. Erwin Smith, made it policy for staff to get to know parents, something that made Carla feel more like she was a part of the team rather than a stranger’s paycheck. (Erwin also made a mean apple turnover as she found out during the center’s Bake Like You Mean It bake sale back their third week there).

 

It was a cold Tuesday in February, and it was her day to pick up the kids. When she entered the building, she’d met them in the atrium; all of them bundled up and ready to go. Mikasa was standing by Mr. Levi, relaying to him whatever Spanish words they had learned that day. He didn’t look to be all that enthralled in whatever she was saying, but he was correcting her when she rolled an ‘r’ rather than accenting certain letters

.  
"Mikasa!" Carla called to her daughter. The little girl turned and the smallest semblance of joy overtook her features. Gosh, she was just adorable. She walked over to the pair and Mikasa immediately attached herself to Carla’s legs. "How was she?"

"Quiet and better than most of the class, as usual." Levi said, standing to his full height. Carla didn't make it a habit to laugh at other’s expenses, but it was almost comical how even though she had a good two inches on Levi, he still managed to intimidate her. It was probably that bored look on his face.

 

"And where’s Eren?"

 

Levi jabbed a thumb behind him. In the back of the crowd was her Eren, arguing with his favorite nemesis, Jean. Carla had been introduced to Jean Kirschtein when he, along with Eren, had gotten into trouble for a food fight that occurred during their second month at the daycare. When they weren't together, the boys were the sweetest things but when they were put in the same vicinity, the arguments never failed to ensue. They were four, what could they possibly argue over _all the time_? Carla pried Mikasa off her legs and pushed her over to Levi in order to get to Eren. 

 

"Eren Jaeger, what on earth is happening here?" 

 

The two boys quit their bickering and looked up to the adult in the situation. Eren fled to his mother’s side, “Jean said the red Fightin’ Titan is better!”

 

“‘Cause he is!” Jean shot back, as if it was a matter of fact. His little arms were crossed over his chest and everything. 

 

"Nu-unh!" Eren retorted. "The blue one is way cooler!"

 

"Red!"

 

"Blue!"

 

If the two boys weren't yelling at each other in an enclosed space, Carla might have found the situation a bit more hilarious. Instead of laughing, which she could do later, she kneeled down and took the role as mediator. “Now, now. All the Fighting Titans are cool to me.” She ruffled Eren’s hair, “And aren’t the red and blue ones best friends?”  
Jean muttered a small ‘yeah’ and Eren just looked up at her with watery eyes. Who knew four year olds could be so dramatic? “So why don't you two try to act like them?”

 

"Because _Armin’s_ my best friend, mommy!” There was so much inflection in Armin’s name that left Carla no room for argument. Okay Armin was the best friend, noted. 

 

"And Marco’s _my_ bestest friend!” Jean said, and he stood a little taller at that statement. Carla could see how proud Jean was to call Marco his best friend, as if Marco’s friendship was a conquest that only he overcame. It was common knowledge among the parents and staff that Marco was one of the friendliest children in the center. He’d given Carla her fair share of flowers and handmade cards and his freckles were so cute.

 

"It’s not ‘bestest’, it’s ‘best’!"

 

"That’s what I said!"

 

Before Carla could break up round two, Jean’s mother swooped in to collect her angry child. “Sorry about that, Carla.” She said, as she adjusted her son in her arms.

 

Carla picked up Eren in the same fashion, “It’s no problem, Marie. Simple childhood fights, is all.”

 

Marie laughed a little, “Kids will be kids.”

 

The two parted ways and Carla made her way to over to grab Mikasa and headed home. On the ride back, all Eren could talk about was how the blue Fightin’ Titan was superior to the red one, and could beat up all the ninjas in the world; which was a lot according to Eren. There were no ninjas in the show, so Carla didn't take his word for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Go go Fightin' Titans! Super Morphing Fightin' Titans, GO!


End file.
